


Oi, Poppins

by amerrierworld



Category: The Haunting of Bly Manor (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Halloween Costumes, short oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:34:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27410530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amerrierworld/pseuds/amerrierworld
Summary: It’s Halloween, and Dani went full out.
Relationships: Dani Clayton/Jamie
Kudos: 106





	Oi, Poppins

“Yer jokin’, right?” Jamie snorted, wiping the soil off of her hands.

“Does it look like I’m joking?” Dani playfully rolled her eyes and spun around, the black skirt swishing around her legs.

“Dani, babe, when I called ya Poppins, I didn’t mean for ye to take it so seriously.”

Dani had managed to pull together a cheap but convincing costume for Halloween as none other than Julie Andrews’ Mary Poppins. There were real flowers from the plant shop attached to her black hat. Bowtie, jacket, big bag and all. Her hair was pinned up and she looked, frankly, adorable.

“And what am I supposed ta be then, hm? Yer talking bird stick?” Jamie nodded at the umbrella in her hands and Dani rolled her eyes.

“No, silly! You’d be Bert.”

“Oh, the dirty ol’ sweeper man, then? Lovely.”

“Look! What you’re wearing now is already perfect.”

Jamie’s trousers and flannel _were_ in fact stained and dirty, not with soot but with soil. She chuckled as Dani pulled out a cap for her to wear on her head and a bottle of mascara. 

Dani smeared some of the makeup on her fingers and then rubbed it lightly on Jamie’s cheeks to mimic the soot from Dick Van Dyke’s character. Jamie, amused, watched her girlfriend’s concentrated face as she fixed the cap on her head and stepped back to admire her work.

“Amazing! You’d give Dick a run for his money,” she exclaimed. Jamie raised her eyebrows suggestively and smirked, catching her tongue between her teeth.

“Not like _that,_ ugh!”

Jamie laughed out right this time and pulled Dani close, rubbing her cheek against the au pair’s who struggled indignantly. 

“So what are ye expecting then? Want us to go trick-or-treatin’ around the neighbourhood?”

“Gosh no, we’re far too old for that,” Dani was bustling around with a dusty old camera, holding it up high for Jamie to get in the picture too. _Click._ Jamie reached forward and pressed a loving kiss on Dani’s cheek. _Click._ Silly faces and smeared mascara. _Click_.

“Lovely, now can I get out of this and take a shower?” Jamie said, poking Dani’s sides. She pouted and Jamie rolled her eyes, turning her to give her a long, heavy kiss.

“Don’t worry, Poppins. Halloween isn’t over yet.”


End file.
